


after work is done

by reshichu



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: F/F, fluff that i passed out at 1am trying to finish off
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-03
Updated: 2017-02-03
Packaged: 2018-09-21 18:16:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9561104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reshichu/pseuds/reshichu
Summary: umi arrives home to silence. kotori's work must've been tiring today.





	

Umi quietly unlocked the door to their apartment. The lack of noise from the television or sewing machine signalled that Kotori was holed up in their bedroom, most likely asleep. She locked the door behind her, putting her shoes away and dumping her bag onto the sofa, swiftly making her way to the bedroom.

Umi opened the door, careful not to let it creak, in case Kotori was asleep.

"Kotori?" she quietly called out.

Almost immediately, the lump on the bed sat up, rubbing her eyes as she faced Umi.

"Ah... welcome home, Umi-chan." Kotori said drowsily.

Umi crawled in the bed, right beside Kotori, who slunk back into the blankets. She took half of the blanket and draped it over herself, cuddling Kotori in the process.

"You're in bed much earlier than you usually are. Busy day?" asked Umi, stroking her girlfriend's odd tuft of hair.

"Mmm... another client expecting me to work so much for so little. I had just enough self control to not punch them." said Kotori, snuggling into Umi's neck.

"I'm always free for socking idiots, Kotori. Just ring me up."

"Yeah I know... but that'd get me fired quick."

"And get you sued quick."

"Hehe, yeah, that too."

The two laid in silence as Umi continued to stroke Kotori's hair. 

"We should probably get to sleep, huh?" whispered Umi.

"Mmm... yeah." 

Kotori gave Umi a small peck on the cheek before burying herself back into Umi's body. Umi returns the gesture with a kiss on Kotori's forehead.

"Goodnight, Umi-chan."

"Goodnight, Kotori.

"I love you."

"I love you too..."


End file.
